cocotamafandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoro Builds a House!?
Kokoro Builds a House!? (こころ、家をたてる！？ Kokoro, Iewotateru!?) is part 2 of the first Kami-sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama episode. Its initial air date is October 1, 2015. In this episode, Kokoro Yotsuba has to make a suitable house for Luckytama before midnight. No official synopsis was provided for this episode part. Plot The episode begins in the room of Kokoro Yotsuba’s dad. He is typing at his computer. Kokoro knocks on the door and enters the room, wanting to take a look at his books about designing houses as well as photos of houses he has designed in the past. She looks at his house models. Luckytama crawls on top of Kokoro’s head to take a look as well, and he loudly voices his amazement. Kokoro’s dad looks at her in confusion, and she quickly covers Luckytama, repeating his words and trying to imitate her voice. As her dad awkwardly thanks her, she quickly backs out of the room. While sitting on the stairs, Kokoro explains to Luckytama that her dad is a house designer and that she feels inspired to make a great house too. But when Luckytama sees the awful house she made during a school project, he just stares at it and then runs to it in dismay when it collapses. Kokoro decides to make a new house, and starts gathering up supplies from around the house and outside. When she has finally collected enough, Luckytama gazes at all the stuff, impressed. Kokoro makes a house, but it’s difficult for Luckytama to open the door and it ends up breaking off. She makes another, which looks like a prison, and then another, which looks like a robot. Then, she makes one that is just a strange convoluted shape. Kokoro is disappointed that all her attempts are failures. At dinner time, Kokoro eats very quickly, baffling her family. She then asks for a melon snack and rushes to her room with it. She shows it to Luckytama and his tummy growls, making him realize how hungry he is. Kokoro opens it for him and he takes a bite, marvelling at how sweet it tastes. He starts gobbling up the entire thing while Kokoro gets back to trying to make a house for him. When Luckytama finishes eating, he sees Kokoro drawing out a house design and coloring it in. He encourages her to use each and every one of her colored pencils. When she is finished drawing, Luckytama adores it. But then Kokoro sees the time; she must finish the house so she can sign the Secret Contract with Luckytama before midnight or else he will disappear. She turns on the alarm. She sets to work, trying her best to make the perfect Cocotama house while Luckytama watches. At one point Kokoro’s mom enters the room to check on her, startling her, but thankfully Luckytama hid inside his egg and Kokoro’s mom left after a moment. Kokoro continues building. Suddenly, Kokoro’s tin of pencils starts glowing and Luckytama’s body begins to fade, meaning his spirit is going to be absorbed by the green pencil again. Kokoro’s alarm clock goes off, signifying that it’s almost midnight. Luckytama jumps on top of the alarm clock to stop it from ringing. His body fades even more and he runs around in a panic. Kokoro is determined to finish the house in time, but the clock strikes midnight. Kokoro pauses in her house-making, and Luckytama thanks her for trying her best. Kokoro tears up and holds him against her face, crying. Luckytama decides to do his magic to see if he can make something lucky happen to Kokoro. Several clocks appear in the air, all saying that the time is 11:45. Kokoro is baffled at first, but then realizes it must not really be midnight yet. Luckytama remembers from earlier that he had knocked the clock down, breaking its hand off, and he must have put the hands on incorrectly. Since they still have time, Kokoro works to complete the house while Luckytama cheers her on. Soon, she puts on the final piece; the roof. The house glows with sparkling light, and Luckytama’s body returns to normal. He happily runs around on the roof while Kokoro sighs in relief. A star forms from her heart and flies towards Luckytama’s egg, signifying a boost in his magic. Later, Kokoro signs the contract now that she is able to comply with all the terms. Luckytama turns over the contract and says he has to sign it too. He does this by pulling his pants down and sitting on the paper. When he rolls off, it appears that his backside has left a green clover symbol on the contract, the same symbol that’s on the front of his pants. Happy that they now share a secret contract, Kokoro and Luckytama fondly repeat each other’s names.Category:Anime Category:Episodes